


Lilt in the Action

by StupidBolts



Category: Transformers, Transformers War For Cybertron, War for Cybertron - Fandom
Genre: Bukkake, Ever - Freeform, I'm not apologising, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Optimus the size queen?, Size Kink, how does one shag a skyscraper?, unapologetic porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidBolts/pseuds/StupidBolts
Summary: A lilt in action was normally filled with rushing and panic, scrambling to clear the aftermath of the previous hours. The chaos never ended, but it took on various forms.Optimus would be on site, hefting crates and supplies with his soldiers and tending to his lieutenants, but recent events took precedence. Metroplex's awakening baffled everyone, and Optimus didn't have an answer for them. The titan answered only to him, drawn to the Prime, or perhaps the Matrix. He was curious to learn more about the giant, and none of the troops were offended by him focusing on Metroplex. Anything that would give them answers.Optimus wasn't sure he was going to get them.





	Lilt in the Action

A lilt in action was normally filled with rushing and panic, scrambling to clear the aftermath of the previous hours. The chaos never ended, but it took on various forms.

Optimus would be on site, hefting crates and supplies with his soldiers and tending to his lieutenants, but recent events took precedence. Metroplex's awakening baffled everyone, and Optimus didn't have an answer for them. The titan answered only to him, drawn to the Prime, or perhaps the Matrix. He was curious to learn more about the giant, and none of the troops were offended by him focusing on Metroplex. Anything that would give them answers.

Optimus wasn't sure he was going to get them.

Metroplex's palm was warm and stable. There was hardly a risk of rolling off of it, especially when the titan cradled him ever so gently, but the sheer drop was a little nerve wracking.

Optimus decided not to think about it. Metroplex wouldn't drop him, and he wouldn't let him fall. Prime very rarely felt safe outside of a base, but here he was on his back and feeling relaxed.

He lifted one knee, making soft sounds as his fingers pushed and rubbed clumsily. He hadn't ever really had the urge to self service since he was very young, at which point he'd focused on his spike out of convenience. The idea of toying with his valve made him a little nervous, not entirely sure what he was doing and not sure he trusted his own bulky hands not to accidentally hurt himself. He still tried his best of course, looking up at Metroplex awkwardly as he tried to find his own weak spots.

It crossed his mind that something similar might have happened on that accidental night in Grimlock's quarters. All that high grade left it kind of a blur for the both of them. What had actually been done that night would probably remain a permanent mystery to him, but he most certainly knew who had been receiving the morning after. Jazz had never looked so amused as when he watched the Prime limp into his office.

Optimus gasped, optics flashing when his fingers found a cluster node, and Metroplex tilted his head.

Being watched was a new sensation. A bot Metroplex's size was sort of at a disadvantage when it came to intimacy, but they could work around it.

"Hm... mm..." He rolled his shoulders, intakes picking up. Hesitantly, he spread his legs wider and turned his head away a little shyly. Metroplex's thumb stroked one of his knees gently, prompting Prime to glance sidelong up at him. "... I... admit I don't entirely know what I'm doing."

"Your admittance is unnecessary. Neither do I." Optimus smiled beneath his mask, and bravely curled his fingers inside himself. He let out a muted moan. He hadn't realised how sensitive he was there. "You do however appear to be enjoying yourself."

"Well, I'm... doing my best." He started panting, starting to pick up the pace as he fingered himself. "Is... I don't know if this is to your liking...!"

"This view is... pleasing."

Metroplex stroked his leg again, and Optimus smiled. It had been a while since someone had looked at him with that particular tenderness.

His lubricants were building up, coating his fingers and dripping from the edges of his valve. He lifted his head. "I'm... sorry, I-I'm making a mess in your hand...!" He braced a hand against the palm and sat up, removing his other hand. "I-I'll clean it..."

"Your concern is appreciated, but not necessary, Optimus Prime." The hand curled around him, squeezing him gently and rolling him slightly. An affectionate little gesture, almost like the titan was cuddling him. "The mess is of no consequence."

He looked up at the giant, watching his almost unmoving expression. He settled back down comfortably.

"If you insist..." Metroplex seemed to just watch him for a moment, taking in the appearance of a wide open Prime spreading his legs in the palm of his hand.

"Internal mechanics... getting overheated."

"Are you alright?" Optimus cocked his head. "How do... how do we resolve that?"

"Current situation is inconvenient. Given more time, more options could be explored." Optimus shifted in the hand, optics dimming to a soft glow. He would very much like to explore options with Metroplex. "For now, rudimentary methods will do."

Primus only knew why, and Optimus wasn't about to question the All Creator, but the purpose of a spike to a titan the size of several skyscrapers was very much open for interpretation. He supposed there was no reason why Metroplex shouldn't have an interface array. Perhaps his race had been more commonplace before his stasis lock.

Optimus glanced away quickly, briefly swallowing a multitude of emotions and questions, trying to overlook the fact that Metroplex's spike was almost the size of a canon. When he looked back up, he found eye contact with the giant as he began to stroke himself. It was an absurd situation, Optimus was fully aware, but his hands found his valve again and were none too gentle. He moaned more openly, lifting his head to watch Metroplex's free hand work away. The titan huffed quietly, tilting his hand and pushing at Prime with his fingers and thumb to observe slight differences in angles, without breaking eye contact.

"Hah... hah, ah...!" Optimus's hands fucked himself hard, making his knees buckle up and thighs twitch. "Ah, ah, god...!" He rocked his hips to try and coax his fingers deeper, and in his mind's eye imagined being stretched wide by a scaled down, yet still comparatively enormous Metroplex. "Nnh..." He struggled to keep his optics open, until Metroplex muttered his name under his breath.

His head snapped back a touch and his optics screwed shut, joints seizing and crying out as he overloaded into his own hands and Metroplex's palm. After an impressive few seconds, he went limp, dragging out his fingers and resting his hands on his splattered thighs. He panted, swallowing to try and sooth his throat after his scream made it hoarse. He slowly opened his eyes, looking up at the titan, still stroking himself.

"... I'm sorry, I... finished first..." He shifted, lowering his knees and laying flat out with his legs spread, hands folded on his belly. It was a casually alluring position he didn't really think about, just trying to get comfortable. "I-I'll wait..."

Metroplex appeared to smile, pumping himself at a pace far slower than Optimus had given himself. He seemed to simply be prolonging the moment, appreciating it, and Optimus suddenly felt embarrassed by how eager he'd been.

The titan moaned quietly, leaning forward. Optimus tilted his head, watching him with a warm look. "Metroplex... it's alright...!" They made brief eye contact again, then Optimus gasped when he was suddenly covered in gushes of transfluid.

The titan flinched, lifting Optimus higher and out of the line of fire, but the Prime was very much drenched in the fluids already.

"I... I apologise, Optimus Prime," Metroplex rumbled in a moment of humility. "I hadn't intended for that to happen, forgive me..."

"Hah... it's... alright, Metroplex." Optimus looked over himself, sitting up and lifting out his arms. The fluids dripped in large globs over his armour, heavy and warm. Optimus gulped. "I, um... in fact, I believe I... quite enjoyed it." Metroplex paused, tilting his head. Optimus scraped down his arms with the sides of his hands, but the thick fluids just continued spreading. "Haah... it's... it's not such a bad thing... but I'll need a shower."

"Agreed." He looked up. Metroplex seemed to be admiring him in his palm, covered head to toe in his transfluids with his valve cover wide open.

"... if... if you could set me down... close enough to the wash racks to make it without being seen..."

"Of course." Metroplex turned, and began plodding back to the base site where he had slumbered for millions of years. Optimus sat semi-patiently in his hand, shifting and wriggling slightly in the fluids. Relishing it while he could...


End file.
